The Bond Brothers
by Sparkly Dreams
Summary: James is on a mission with his younger twin brother Jack. His mysterious past is being brought back by the subjects of his mission..2 women from his past. Will James listen to his heart and face his past? or will he go through with his mission?
1. The Bond brothers

**What Do you get when you take two teenage girls who are having an instant message sleepover and are slightly obessed with James bond? You get this slighlty crazy and weird Instant message style James Bond Fanfic. This story is really free form and was lots of fun to write. First Chapter was written between the time of 1:36 Am and 5:00 am. Enjoy and please review! (If the color goes on website I'm Pink and my friend is blue) written on 11/16/08 btw we don't own James Bond we're just fans.**

**Chapter 1!**

**Botany**: yeah

its STORY TIME

but...did erik get it?

**me:** it has to be with James bond

**1:36 AM** idk he hasn't said anything

**Botany:** send him twin telepathy and hope he picks up

**1:37 AM me**: well i guess it will just be the 2 of for right now

**Botany:** u starting?

**me:** do you want to start?

lol

i can

**Botany:** go!

**1:38 AM Erik:** sorry, im going to go to bed .

**me:**M handed Bond a folder to his new case. He opened it and saw 2 pictures of beautiful women...

oh no we're doing a story

**1:39 AM Erik:** haha have fun, night

**Erik has left**

**me:** he left!

ok your turn

**1:40 AM Botany:** um

**1:41 AM** bond gasps...he knows these women from the picture. He glances up expectantly.....

**1:42 AM me:** "I went to highschool with these 2!" they were in my gym class. (lol) They're names are Chessie and Belle...(come on you had to see this one coming)

**1:44 AM Botany:** (i did, i did) Bond sighs deeply and looks at M. why are you giving this to me?....

**1:46 AM me:** "Bond you are the best and we need the best on this case." M said "These two women are very important!" (idk do you want us to evil or not)....

**1:50 AM Botany:** The infamous man picked up the folder and his brief case and walked out of the room without another word. Before he could go and apprehend the womens' plans he had to go fetch his brother from private high school in england(yayayay)

**me: (***screams i was think the same thing! but highschool? how old is bond? let says early 20's?)

**1:51 AM Botany:** lol, k

**1:53 AM me:** From what Bond remembered from high school Belle was older then Chessie. They stood out they were like twins always together and practically finishing each other's sentences. Bond also remembered both of them were slightly strange. maybe thats why there in this sistuation...

**1:55 AM Botany:** He drives up the gravel road to the high school and parks his car right behind his brother's. He walks inside and goes into the headmasters office....

**1:58 AM me**: The door to the head master swings open as James walked through. "I need to see Jack(?) it is of the highest importance!" "Yes,yes Right away ." The headmaster Pick up the phone an mumbled into it . It was clear that James made him nervous.

**2:03 AM Botany:** (LOVE the name) "Will Jack Bond please come to the headmaster's office, Jack Bond, Thank you." James impatiently taps his foot as Jack gets out of his seat and leaves the room followed by many ooooos and ahhhhs wondering what he could be in trouble this time for

**2:05 AM me: **(why thank you) Jack remain cool as he headed to the head master's office. He even gave a wink at the girl's he pasted in the hall way. Jack Entered the head master's office to see his brother. Jack smiled and hugged James. "James I haven't seen you in at least 4 months!"

**2:09 AM Botany:** James gives him all the affection he can by patting him on the back. Clearing his throat he says; "Well, Jack I need your help, you will be gone for about a week, you have ten minutes to meet me downstairs and for us to leave. Understood?" "Yeah, yeah James...do you always gotta be soo...u know...like u have a stick up your ass?" Jack giggles and runs up stairs before he could hear a response.

**2:13 AM me: **(lol Jack giggled) James Waited out side for his brother to come. Soon enough Jack Came jogging through the doors with a backpack on. He throw his backpack into the back seat and hopped in the sports car. "So what are we doing this time?" James started the car and threw the folder on to his brother's lap. Jack opened it and saw the pictures and began to read. "A babysitting mission?" He asked with some disdain

**5 minutes**

**2:18 AM Botany:** (lol, i thought you'd like it) Jack read through all the papers that were given and sighed. He put his feet on the dashboard and James took a stick (from where no one will ever know) and hit them off. Jack kept shifting around. James, obviously fed up said "Jack i swear to god you better stop moving or else i am taking you back!" Jack immediately stops. He sits for about a minute then starts singing Fergilicious. James gave Jack a look which meant i am going to kick your ass AND take you back to school if you don't shut up, sooo Jack stopped. They pulled up to a house with a white picket fence and a yellow house....

**2:20 AM me:** (holy God i really like how you write James and Jack sounds kinda gay)

**2:21 AM Botany:** lol wat?

**2:25 AM me:** "People actually have white picket fences?" Jack asked "Will you just shut up and remember why we're here?" James said as he knocked on the door. "Coming!!!!!!!......" A female voice was heard in the house. a few seconds later the door swung open. "Can i help you?" A short blonde women said "My name is Bond...James Bond. The..." "Wait did you said Jame Bond?" the women asked "Yes..." The women let out a high pitched squeak and throw her self into James' arms sending him stumbling backward slightly...

**7 minutes**

**2:33 AM Botany:** James completely stunned just stands there and lets her hug him. Jack finding this utterly amusing steps around James and his #1 fan and steps inside. There are about 5 kids inside. One little girl looks at him from her play pen and goes over to hand her the toy she dropped. "I wouldn't go near that little girl." Another, slightly younger and taller (:D) woman raises her hand to show it bandaged. Jack turns around to the the little girls mouth gaping open and a set of very white and very sharp teeth coming out of it, towards his hand. She motions for him to come in the kitchen. Sighing she says "I hate kids, this is the only save part in the house."

**2:40 AM **Jack walked into the kitchen and looked at the women. She pretty much look like that somewhat crazy women outside. she was taller and had darker blonde hair. the women sat at the counter and sipped some what appeared to be coffee. "So who are you and why are you in my house?" the blonde asked "My name Is Bond... Jack Bond." "Bond huh? i knew a guy in highschool that had the last name of Bond." The Women said looking slightly more interested. "Yeah he's my older brother. James Bond." The Women began to giggle uncontrollably. "No way!'"

**5 minutes**

**2:46 AM Botany:** She keeps on giggling then stops suddenly stands up and looks him up and down. He looks at her and does the same. She says "Actually, i was a freshman and he was a senior with my friend over there. I had the biggest crush on him. Ohh, high school, i miss it and i just graduated last year."........

**5 minutes**

**2:52 AM me: **"Yeah my brother seems to attract a lot of admirers." Jack said with a slight hint of jealously "Is that jealously i hear in your voice?" the women said rasing an eyebrow. "No! I'm not jealous of him!" Jack said very defenselessly. "Ok if you say so. Oh hey do you know where Belle is?" Cooling down Jack said "hmm? Oh the other one thats thrown her self at James?" "What? she did What?!? We have to go save James! She'll snuggle him to death!" The women grabbed jack's Hand and began rushing out of the kitchen. "I'm Chessie by the way." she said with a smile and wink at him

**2:55 AM Botany:** Amazingly enough, Belle had moved the man who could kill a person with a piece of raw spaghetti, to the couch and together they were watching a soap opera and to Jack's surprise James actually had a smile on his face, a very smug smile in deed...

**3:00 AM me:** "Umm?" Both Jack and Chessie sounded together. Belle looked up with out letting go of James' arm. "Oh Chessie you remember James and i see you met Jack. They'll be staying with us for awhile. Something about drugs, or terrorists or something...Oh my God i can't believe he did that to her!" Belle gasped at whatever had just happened on the TV and snuggled more into James' arm which he didn't seem to mind. "Oh for the love... come on lets make lunch we've lost her until that show it over." Chessie and Jack Headed back into the kitchen...

**7 minutes**

**3:15 AM Botany: **Chessie walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge, Jack sat down at the counter and looked around thoughtfully trying to look older than he actually was. There was a collective gasp from the living room and Chessie briefly stopped rummaging through the fridge. She had in her hands, when she turned around, bread and cheese. "Sorry but thats what you get when you live at a day care...grilled cheese and PB and J." Jack laughed at Chessie's joke like it was the funniest thing had ever heard, but when he noticed that she wasn't he stopped and slowed down like a rickety old car with a last putter putter of a laugh at the end. Chessie finished making them and handed one to Jack. "He do you have some water?" She pointed to the cabinet directly above her. She was not fast enough to move outta the way when.....

**8 minutes**

**3:23 AM me: **Belle threw herself into Chessie's arms fake crying. "You won't believe what happened!..." Belle began to ramble on about the show and Chessie listened with a look on her face like she had to deal with this every day. James Stood next to Jack smiling to himself. Jack looked up at him and then looked at Belle and then back at James. What was he thinking? It was pretty clear that Belle had a screw lose or was at least really emotional. And what excatly was James planing on doing with her. it was clear that he had taken a liking to her. And everyone knew that when James had his eye on someone he got them. But for how long? He couldn't actually see his brother in a actual relationship. he would probably just use her and lose her. Jack actually felt kinda bad for Belle as he thought about James getting close to her then dumping her. He thought she wasn't the kind of person that would take it very well. Jack was snapped back into reality when...

**11 minutes**

**3:35 AM Botany:** Belle ran over to James and started crying in his arms. Chessie looked momentarily angered but her tense jaw quickly loosened. "Hey, Belle um can i show you something really quickly?" Belle used the sleeve of her sweater to wipe her eyes and followed Chessie to the back room, and right before they left Chessie winked at Jack. Jack wondered immediately if this was some code, like should he follow...probably not. Should he finish cooking...nah, too much work. Then he think he might of grasped what he was supposed to do and turned his heel to talk to his brother. He gave his brother a sweet smile right before he set off on an attack; "Sooo James, what are your intentions with Belle? Are you planning on starting a relationship and retiring?? No, i don't think you are, even though you may think this is ok, its not! People, besides you, have emotions." James responded curtly "Why do you care?" "Because i am your brother and its my right to tell you when something is wack!" He quickly scans the room b4 saying "and that other chick is sooo hot, like seriously, can't ruin my chances there...."

**3:45 AM me: **James raised an eyebrow "And the truth comes out." "What are you talking about?" Jack asked "You just want to get with Chessie. You don't care about Belle." "Well Dude we've been here all of 5 minutes and she's throwing her self at you...literately!" James just smiled and nodded Jack sighed and sat back down in his chair. Chessie and Belle walked back into the room. Belle Was more composed and had stopped crying. "Sorry about that. I get a little wrapped up in my soaps. Life is a little boring spending your days with that one..." She points to Chessie "and the kids."...

**9 minutes**

**3:54 AM Botany:**Chessie turned to the The Bond Brothers. She smiled at Jack then moving her attention to James, frowned. "Soooo, there was always a reason to what you do, so all that I need now is for u to tell me what! now James i could force this out of you, you know we have our own little gadgets and what not. But u know i would much rather have you tell me!" James looked between Belle and Chessie for a minute and then resolved to tell them the case he would need their help on

**4:11 AM **James looked At Chessie and then at Belle. Do you remember When you were at the agency? Both women frowned slightly. "How could we forget ?" Belle said without emotion.

**4:15 AM **Then you remember of course your first and only mission? Both women nodded. Those men you stole the information from are coming for you. Belle and Chessie looked up at James. He could see the fear in their eyes. Jack could see it also. What exactly was their first and only mission? And why were they so scared? "What exactly..." Jack was cut off by James putting his hand up. "Don't worry we're here to protect you. Nothing will happen. Jack become slightly fearful. what had he agreed to?

**6 minutes**

**4:23 AM Botany:** Belle spoke up; "James, what is it? I know we weren't able to carry through on the orders but...it was our first mission." James said "Yes, yes I am aware of what happened...i mean really Chessie was only 15, you were both too young to handle that mission." Chessie muttered "Yeah says he who has never not completed anything." Jack hears that and cracks up laughing. James glares at Jack again. "James continues "But now those papers and people you needed to destroy are now resurfacing."

**6 minutes**

**4:34 AM me**: "What's the plan then?" Belle asked "Simple we wait for them to come here, kill them, complete the mission you guys never completed and move on." james stated. "Move on..." Chessie mumbled "What was that?" James asked "So their coming here?" Chessie said "Yes" "Well hello! there are children here!" "Omg you're right. I'll call the parents right away!" Belle rushed out of the room to get the phone. The brothers and Chessie were left in a tense atmosphere. Jack coughed nervously. "So...umm...What was your guy's first mission?" Jack asked. James starred Daggers at him. He got up and left. Jack turned to Chessie looking for an answer. Chessie quickly turned away and left kitchen with no wink this time."What the hell is going on here?" Jack thought

**4:47 AM Botany:** Jack was angry...actually quite furious. He stomped after Chessie into the house. However not as gracefully as Chessie and stepped on multiple toys and resulted with him screaming

(heehee

little kid toys

ok, hold on)

**Botany**: He was now boiling with anger when he came into the kitchen and saw Chessie lazily washing dishes. As if she had eyes on the back of her head, without turning around she said "Hey, um Jack can I talk to you?" Jack didn't want her talking to him, he needed to talk to her! He left the room and went outside to throw rocks into the lake surrounding the shore. on which the house was perched...

**4:57 AM Botany:** (omg its like 5am

i neeeeed sleep

i have like a billion hours of hw tomorrow)

**me:** Parents began to show and pick up their children. Belle greeted them all with a smile and lots of energy. James watched from the couch. He hadn't seen Belle in a few true that in the past Belle and him had had a fling. He admired her zest for life. She seemed always so energetic and almost never wasn't smiling. Well... that is when she wasn't watching her soaps.

( lol me too)

**Botany:** (kk, nightie night

it was a fun sleepover!

lol)

**4:58 AM me:** (yeah it was yay! talk to you tomorrow

good night!)

**Botany:** (lol night!)

**Botany has left**

**End of chapther 1! What did you think? What will happen next? What was Belle's and Chessie's first and only mission? and what was so horrible that they quit? Find out at our Next instant message sleepover! *wink**


	2. New people

**Ooooooooo Chapter 2! Written I guess on the same day. What surprising happenings will go on this time? Read and find out! Written on 11/16/08 Btw fudge is good for you!**

**Botany:** Jack noticed that for once, James was actually smiling. Not just a fake cheesy smile, but a genuinely happy one. This perplexed Jack, why all of a sudden did James have crush (lol) on Belle. And what happened on Belle's and Chessie's first mission that had to be all 'hush, hush." And finally why did Chessie get to go on her first mission when she was only 15!!!! Then Jack was utterly enthralled by the thought of Chessie in a one of those black cat suits that nobody in the organization used any more. Then what finally woke Jack from his day dream, in which he was drooling, was...

**6:28 PM me**: ...was James whacking him along side the head. Jack fell over rubbing his head "What the hell?!" "Oh cool it." James said rolling his eyes "Jack I want to talk to you about Belle and Chessie." Jack perked up "It's true that i knew them both at highschool. We weren't all that close until Both Belle and i Ended up going to the same training school." Jack listened intently. "Belle and I became like best friend..." James smiled inwardly "With benefits..." "What the hell do i care about that?" Jack said not seeing the point to it all. "Will you shut it? so i can continue?" James said staring him down. Jack submitted and went back to listening. "We were inseparable. We even got out first mission together." "Wait... you were on their first mission?" Jack asked "The mission that is shrouded in mystery that no one will talk about?" "Yes... you see..." "James!..." James was interrupted by belle walking over to them and waving.

**6:31 PM Botany**: James immediately stopped and opened his arms to hug Belle. "Yeah, Belle?" He said after she had snuggled up in his arms. "I need your help with the sprinklers."

**6:35 PM Botany: **Right before they left James gave Jack another look. However this one had a lot to say. It said "Don't you dare bring this up with Belle OR Chessie. Belle means something to me, since she can help us with the mission. I swear to god, i won't have to bring you back to school because your already going to be dead." Jack replied with a look that said "Really? What are you going to do about it?" Jack ran to the back bedroom he had seen Chessie disappear into. He open the door slowly only to find Chessie making out with some guy!

**6:47 PM me: **The door to the bedroom flow open "HEY Chessie!..." Chessie and the man she was with broke apart. Jack stood there with his jaw on the floor. "What the hell are you doing?!" Chessie asked in a very angry tone "I umm...What? Who's he?" Jack stumbled over his words The man now stood up from the bed. surprisingly calm the man extended his hand and said "My name is Daniel. I'm Chessie's boyfriend." Daniel made the last part very clear. Jack more then a little upset shook his hand and mumbled his name."Would you knock next time?" Chessie said sounding really ticked off. "umm... yeah... sorry." And with that Jack backed away and headed back out to the lake. It had become his angry spot. (lol)

**11 minutes**

**7:01 PM Botany: **Nothing was safe from Jack one his retreat to the lake. "Daniel..." He hated that name, there was that kid from little league named Daniel who had made fun of him. Although it definitely couldn't be the same person since Chessie's Daniel looked about 21. The thought of Daniel actually being Chessie's boy friend made him even angrier than her just making out with some random guy. Why had she played me like that he thought. James saw Jack coming out of the house and figured he must have met Daniel. He snickered under his breath "Thats what he gets when he thinks he can go against what I say." Belle heard James mutter something to himself and asked. "What, James?" "Oh, Jack looks angry. I think he met Daniel." "You didn't tell him Daniel was here!?!?" "No." James laughed in his head...

**11 minutes**

**7:17 PM me:** Belle frowned as he watched James get satisfaction out of someones pain. James noticed her frown and took her hands. "When was the last time you went out belle?" "Me? hmm...I don't know awhile.." "Then how about all four of us go out to a really fancy dinner tonight? Just you, jack, Chessie, and me." Belle smiled one of her million dollar smiles. "But James what are we going to wear?" Belle asked with a little concern. 'Follow me." James said taking her hand and leading her to his car. He popped the trunk and took out two white boxes. "What are in those?" Belle asked with the curiosity of a child. James opened one box and took out a long red sparkly dress that had a large slit up the back. belle gasped "It's so beautiful!" Belle exclaimed James smiled to see her so happy. "This one is for Leah." "Oh.." Belle's hopes died. James then opened the second box and took out an aqua blue floor length dress that criss crossed in the back. The front had a heart shaped top that was just beautiful. Belle was speechless. "Blue is your favorite color right?" James asked soaking in her expression. "You remembered?" Belle said close to tears. James carefully put the dress back in the box and closed. Belle jumped into his arms and kissed him. (if you get to kiss people so do i) James kissed her back. They broke apart and Belle grabbed his hand and rushed inside. Belle flung Chassie's door open and Her and Daniel broke apart once more....

**12 minutes**

**7:32 PM Botany:** "Jesus CHRIST! Do i get absolutely NO privacy in this house?!?! Is it soooo hard to knock on a freakin' door BEFORE you open it?" Chessie's hair was all out of the place which further completed her crazy lady demeanor. Daniel, just sighed and looked with hope in his eyes that Belle and James would just close the door so that they could continue (Oh yeah, he is a man slut). Belle just shook her head "Nooooo, but i think you could do this..." She motioned at her and Daniel on the bed. "Later, right now you could thank James." Chessie gave Belle a when will i ever thank James look? However what she said was more collected, with a hint of sarcasm: "Really? Did he buy me Chris Brown?" Belle sighed and grabbed Chessie's hand and lead her outside to the car and opened the pulled out the red dress and showed it to Chessie, who gasped but quickly recovered. Chessie was about to make a remark to James when Jack tapped her on the shoulder and she spun around...

**7:39 PM me:** Chessie spun around and saw Jack just standing there. chessie had calmed down and wasn't even mad at him anymore but Jack didn't know that so he stood there looking down. He was about to say something when Daniel recognized James. "Wait a second! You're 007 aren't you?" Daniel said almost besides him self with excitement. it was like he was meeting a movie star. "The name's Bond, James Bond." Said James shaking his hand.

***Gasp who would have thought that Chessie had a boyfriend? And If your wondering why the hell James had 2 really pretty dresses in his car I have just one thing to say...Hello! He's James Bond! He needs his girlfriends looking hott. Anyway What will happen next time? Will anymore of Belle and Chessie's mysterious past be reveled? Find out next time! *wink**


	3. Raw spaghetti

**Welcome to Chapter 3! YAY written on 11/17/08 **

**5:42 PM Botany: **Belle's eyes were completely glazed over with admiration for James, and the fact that she was his 'girl.' Chessie snorted a laugh at Daniel's enthusiasm " Trust me honey, he isn't that great." Daniel looked at Chessie like she was crazy. "Are you serious, he is like my idol. Everyone in the organization is supposed to be like him." Daniel blushed and Jack sputtered out a question. "WHAT? Your in the organization too?" Chessie was angry that Jack could think she would date anyone less than a member of the organization. "No, he isn't. He just happens to know me and just also happens to be super rich and super hot. Also he just so happens to know what the organization is and who James is. Its a small world isn't it?" Chessie snapped out at Jack and Jack looked down again.

James smiled, he was really starting to like Chessie, she had a little punch of spice to her. He grabbed the box with her dress in it and handed it to Chessie, Chessie ripped it from his hands with a smile and grabbed Jack by the shirt and lead him inside. She looked at Daniel and gave him a one minute sign with her hand, he was completely happy that he could ask his idol many 'important' questions, such as "Have you every killed a man with a piece of raw spaghetti?

**Me:**"So have you ever killed a man with a piece of raw spaghetti?" Daniel asked. James lifted an eyebrow "Raw spaghetti you say? hmmm Yes I have. But only one man..."James stopped and looked at Daniel who looked like he was about to burst with excitement. "So how did you do it?" Daniel asked James smiled and put his finger to his lips. "Thats a secret." Daniel looked like he had been shot. meanwhile in the house...

Chessie pulled Jack into her room shut and LOCKED the door. "Jack listen to me." Chessie said sounded very serious "You don't know what happened in the past nor do you know me or Belle. and probably you don't even know your own brother. I don't even think you know what you've gotten yourself into." "Yeah thats right I'm the stupid little kid that doesn't know anything? Right?" Jack said getting angry "You DON"T know anything! So could you act a little more seriously! Men our on their way here to kill Belle and Me." Jack laughed "Says the woman who was sitting here making out." And with that Chessie lost it. She grabbed Jack's wrist twisted it around his body and brought him to his knees. She pulled out a small knife (who knows where she was hiding it) and pressed it to his neck. "Want to push me a little more?" chessie said not moving the knife. Jack didn't know what the hell was going on. what had sent her over the edge? and how the hell did she just bring him to his knees? "You don't know me stop acting like you do." Suddenly the door flew open with Belle and James looking somewhat shocked at James and Chessie.

**me: **James and belle stood staring at Chessie holding a knife to Jack's throat. Chessie put the knife back and stormed out of the room. James laughed "What did you do to her?" Jack rose from his knees and stormed past James."Oh dear looks like the dinner might ruined." Belle said getting a sad look in her eyes. James took Belle's chin and lifted it slightly staring into her eyes. "Belle I promise you once you start getting ready with Chessie she'll perk up. If there is one thing i've learned in my many years in the agency it is that no women can feel mad about anything when they are in a beautiful dress." Belle thought about it for a moment James was right any girl in her right mind loves being in formal wear. "Ok i'll get Chessie ready and you get Jack." Belle said ripping her hand off of James' to run upstairs to her room where Chessie was. James' headed down to the lake where jack was certain to be.

**me: ** *******(A couple of hours later...) Both James and Jack stood at the foot of the stairs. The brothers we wearing matching tuxes (not trying to match but all tuxes look the same.) Except James had a white rose in his pocket and Jack had a red one. "Oh my God! How long does it take to get ready?!" Jack said impatiently "Do you know absolutely nothing about women?" Jack blushed slightly James laughed at his brother's inexperience. At that point the door to belle's door opened. Belle and Chessie stood on top of the stairs.

**written on 11/23/08 (If you would like to see what Belle and chessie's dress look like here are the links. They are not excatly the same dresses just smilar ones. Chessie=**. **Belle =** /images/I/41G8GAKvypL._SexyFormalGown_.jpg)

**Botany:**

Belle looked drop dead gorgeous, except she wasn't going to drop dead anytime soon...although James might. She had a floor length aqua gown, that looked as if she was wearing the ocean. Out of the bottom jetted out taffeta, a shade darker than the dress. Belle's dress had tear drop sapphire like crystals that hung around the neck line. The bodice of the dress was tight even that it showed she was still in shape even after being away from the organization for so long. The back had thin pieces of the fabric criss crossing. Her hair was up in a bun and her eyes were sparkling with pure innocence.

Chessie's eyes, on the other hand, sparkled the exact opposite as Belle's...actually Chessie looked the exact opposite of Belle, besides the fact that they were both blond. Chessie's dress was a deep red, like that of a rose. The dress settled right below her knees with a slit that went dangerously high. The dress was gather at the front and at the back plunged. Her hair was in a half up do and she wore plenty more make up than Belle. Both Belle and Chessie looked beautiful in their own way, that very much reflected their personalities. Together they giggled at Jack's and James's expression as they both were in awe and as they tried to say something.

**Me:**James was the first one to shut his mouth and say something.(did that make sense?) "Belle You look lovely!" James said walking up half of the stairs meeting Belle. He brought her right hand to his lips and kissed them softly. Jack stood and the bottom of the stairs with his arms crossed as Chessie went to go stand by him. Jack was still mad about Having his throat almost cut. But Chessie had calmed down and was actually in a good mood. "SO...." Chessie said looking at Jack. "What?" Jack said avoiding eye contact. "How do I look?" "Like a raccoon on fire." Jack muttered under his breath. Chessie just smiled and grabbed Jack's hand and gripped it tightly. Jack flinched in pain. James noticing the tension "Well shall we go?" Chesie dragged Jack behind her as she stormed out. Belle and James linked arms and strolled to the car. The four of them stood looking at the car as if it was a puzzle. It was a two seater sports car. How was four grown adults going to fit? "I call shot gun!" Jack called "Umm i think the whole car is shot gun." Belle said "Ok well I'll drive." Said james "Belle can sit on my lap and Chessie can sit on Jack's." "Sounds good to me" Belle said smiling. both Chessie and Jack had a look of dread on their faces. Jack and James sat in the seats while the two women climbed in trying to be as careful as they could to not pierce them with their high heels. It was a tight squeeze and not very comfortable, and most certainly illegal. The ride was filled people shifting and Jack complaining about having chessie on him and having Belle's legs on her. Finally The car pulled up to a very fancy hotel where they would be eating. One by one they got out of the car...

**Written on 11/26/08**

**Bontany: **They strolled into the restaurant Belle's arm through James's and Chessie's through Jack's. They walked into the room trying to act as casual as they possibly could, considering the fact that James had pulled some strings to get in the party, at the last moment.

**Me: **The room was filled with elegant people. All dressed in formal wear. There was clinking of glasses, people talking and dancing. It was a sight to see. "Wow..." Belle said under her breath. James smiled and nodded to people. It was clear that he was the only one that knew anyone. James got tapped on the shoulder and stopped. This in turn stopped Belle, Chessie, and Jack. A young man with black hair smiled andshook James' hand. "James it's been a long time!" the Man exclaimed. James smiled "It has been ." "So are you going to introduce me to these two lovely ladies?" James turned and hesitated he skipped over Belle and went to Chessie. "This is Chessie, Jack, and..." James paused slightly "and Belle." The man smiled and kissed the girls' hands and shook Jack's. "Pleased to meet you. I'm Craig." Criag had a look on his face as if he was trying to remember something but could not quite place it. Meaningless talk was about to begin but a bell rang and someone announced it was time for dinner. The five made their way to a table and sat down. At the table out of the four James seemed to be the only adult. Belle and Chessie scribbled back and forth on a piece of paper while Jack played with his food. James on the other hand entertained the other people who were at the table with his charm. Dinner was winding down and the band began to play tango music. (idk is there a name? look up sway by the pussycat dolls if you would like to know what it sounds like) Belle perked up "James lets go dance!" she said standing up and pulling at James' arm. "If there going we're going!" Chessie said grabbing Jack's hand...

**Written on 11/29/08**

**Botany: **James and Belle started dancing not caring where they were just completely absorbed in eachother...except James was sure to give the evil eye to anyone that even thought about cutting in. However Jack and Chessie made their way to the very center of the dance floor. They started dancing and very soon all eyes were on them, apart from the love birds. They both completely forgot about everything else, especially Daniel. Then Craig nicely asked to cut in, and surprisingly Jack smiled and agreed. He watched Chessie as she smiled and enjoyed dancing. Her smile was so infectious that Jack started smiling too. The song ended and another song picked up, however this was a slow song. Chessie rested her head on Jack's shoulder and they slowly drifted to the balcony where....

**3:23 PM me: **Jack and chessie gazed at the city on the balcony. All of their fights were forgotten. There was a silence that Jack broke. "Chessie what happened in the past that no one will talk about?" Chessie sighed and put her hands to her face. "I guess someone really should tell you. Being that your life is in danger and all." Chessie took a deep breath in. "It all started back in highschool..."

**End of Chapter 3! omg it seems that their past will be shown in the next chapter. Fyi things are going to get dark in that chapter then go back to being lighter. Look for the next chapter soon! *wink**


	4. Partners

**Bum bum bummmmmm. Chapter 4! This chapter turned out to be long and not at all dark. However, it is really funny. You'll be laughing for sure. Enjoy...**

**3:33 PM me:** "I've known Belle since I was 7 years old."Chessie began. "It's true that she is 3 years older then me. but since i was so advanced i got be be in the same class as her. Which was awesome until senior year and training school. Thats when we met your brother James Bond." Chessie frowned and stared at Jack...

**3:53 PM Leah: **James was way better than me, and that's saying a lot. I was and still am, very competitive, so much that I couldn't be in any class with anyone less than a senior. My favorite class, of course was PE. A. because Belle was in it and B. because I love it. So first day, we got there and inside there was James, in his gym clothes, surrounded by a flock of girls...

*******We are now in a flash back at the first day of training school. **********

**4:08 PM me: **"Look there's the great James Bond." Belle said rolling her eyes. "Surrounded by girls as usaual. What a man whore." Chessie said giggling. Both girls rolled their eyes as they walked past by him. "Attention! Everyone listen up!" The voice of Mr. Redding echohed in the gym. The class came to attention everyone knew that the first day of P.E. in training was the most importent day. "As everyone should know today you'll be paired up with your partner for the rest of training and into your work into the agency." said Mr. Redding. "This will be detrimined today by a simple test...running a mile." Wispers rose up in the class. Something as importent as a partner for the rest of your life was being detremined by running a mile? "Your partner will be detirmined by the order you finish the mile in. The people who come in 1st and 2nd will be partners. The people who come in 3rd and 4th will be partners and so on. Now everyone to the track!" The class walked out of the gym over to the track. everyone seemed nervous except for James. As everyone stood on the starting line Chessie wispered to Belle. "We'll be partners for sure. No one is as fast as us." "GO!" yelled. The class took off. Belle And Chessie took the lead and were in the lead for about the first lap. It was then that James pasted Chessie and was closely approuching Belle. "What?!" Chessie thought to herself and started to run faster. She was NOT going to lose to a man whore. Lap 2, and 3 came and went. They were on their last lap. James was in the lead, then came Belle, and Chessie close behind him. They approuched the finish line. All 3 started sprinting. James finshed 1st Belle 2nd and Chessie 3rd...

**Written on 12/3/08**

Chessie, Belle and James were breathing hard. Belle was leaned up against the wall, James had his hands on his knees and Chessie was sprawled out on the ground. Everyone else was at least a minute behind them. Chessie sauntered over to Mr. Redding, still breathing heavily, but down enough so she could talk. "Hey! Coach....um, so girls are paired and boys are paired right? I mean, you really don't want the boys beating up on us girls do you?" She gave him a plaintive and aren't you going to agree with me look. But Coach Redding knows better than to take the damsel in distress from Chessie, the only freshmen in his class, who could probably take on all the girls and all the guys. "Chessie, I would, but it wouldn't be fair to Craig, he has the biggest crush on you. I promised him that if he finished in the top five i would have to pair him with you. He worked real hard to be with you Chessie." Mr. Redding mused what this would do to Chessie's mind, it would shut her up for about a month. He just loved messing with teenagers.

Chessie green eyes became larger and larger and greener and greener as Coach Redding said this to her. She stood shocked for a minute but quickly recovered and stomped over to Belle who was smiling over at James, who was smiling back. Gross, ugg, he is SUCH a man slut. She felt momentarily bad about tearing Belle away from a perspective boyfriend, but she had bigger fish to fry. Plus James was grossingly perfect and sauve....for some reason those kind of guys bugged her.

Chessie walked up to Belle and pulled her arm . Belle looked like she was in Belle-land and would need some waking up. Chessie walked Belle over to the corner and told her what Mr. Redding had said. Belle replied "WHAT?!?! Well i guess it can't be that bad for you at least, your paired with my cousin." Chessie then told her what Mr. Redding had said about Craig. "No way Criag likes you, your kinda not his type. I think you kinda intimidate him..." Chessie took a sigh of relief and Mr. Redding blew his whistle and said "Okay kids, go find your partner...you can introduce yoursleves on your own time right now its time to work. Let's start with some basic defense. One partner stand behind the other and strangle them. Lets see what the other partner can do before they can no longer breath" He stood before Belle and James, you could tell they were both struggling, and yet neither of them could move. Belle had successfully pulled James' hands away from her neck, but besides that there was no movement. You could see the sweat coming from their foreheads and all their muscles practically bursting out of their skin. "Okay! Thats enough, i don't want anybody having an anerism on the first day." He then went to see Chessie and Craig, and Craig was being the attacker. As soon as Mr. Redding said go Chessie had him sprawled on the ground, doubled over and his nose broken. "Omg! i am sooo sorry!" Chessie said as soon as she realized what she had done. "I sooo didn't mean for that to happen." She helped him off the ground, smiled and went over to Belle to make sure that James wasn't trying to woe her...

**Me **Chessie walked over to Belle and James who were in a little bit of shock. "Chessie! You've killed your partner!." Belle said. "He's not dead." Chessie said shruging her shoulders. 'Muh ha ha I guess Craig can't be my partner after all.' chessie thought to herself. "Chessie get your ass back over here!" Mr. Redding yelled. Chessie Walked over pretty causally. Craig was sitting up holding his nose looking pretty ticked. "Take him to the nurse." Said Mr. Redding "Why?" Chessie said "Because from now on he's your partner! Your life depends on him and vis versa! For life until you leave the agency!" And then it hit Belle and Chessie they weren't partners. From now on they couldn't be on the same missions like they had always had been. Chessie Stared at James with a look of pure hate. If it wasn't for him she could be partners with her best friend. It was true what Mr. Redding said your life is in your partner's hands. Now belle's life was in the man slut's hands. Could he actually save her? Would he have time to inbetween all of his flirting? Chessie snapped back in to the real world when Mr. Redding slapped her along side the head. "NOW!" Chessie rubbed her head and pulled Craig into a standing position. "come on." Chessie and Criag walked off leaving Belle and James looking on.

Chessie was walking at a fast pace with Craig trailing behind. 'How the hell did this happen!? How did i get 3rd? I hate James. Really hate him!" Chessie vented to herself. "Chessie...Chessie...Chessie!" Craig called. Just hearing him now Chessie turned "What!" "You broke my frickin nose!" "Uh huh yeah...so what?" "Not even a sorry?" Craig said his voice getting low. clearly he was getting really mad. "Sorry for what? Chessie said really not getting why she should say sorry. Craig lost it and threw a punch. Chessie barely doged it. Craig grabbed her arm and pulled it behind her back. Chessie cringed in pain. She twisted around and flung craig over her. Craig didn't let go of her arm and brought her down with him. they struggled on the ground for a minute before Craig pined Chessie down. "Let me go!" Chessie yelled "You listen to me! We are now partners. No one cares if you like it or not. Or if you wanted to be with your friend. This is how it is and we are going to work as a team!" Craig ment bussiness. Chessie gave Craig a look while she was thinking it over. He was right, nothing could change who the partners were. In fact Craig had just proved himself in Chessie eyes that he wasn't going to suck as a partner. He had pinned her even having a broken nose. "Ok you're right." Chessie manged spit out. "Good. Now can please go to the nurse? My nose is frickin killing me!" Meanwhile back with Belle and JAmes...

**Botany: **Belle and James walked to their next class; calculus. James suddenly said, as to break the ice. "Damn, Chessie, KILLED Craig. Aren't you glad your partners with me instead of Chessie?" James grinned big. Belle knew he was being sarcastic and laughed. "Yeah, anyway Chessie would never be able to protect me from the bad guys like you could with your big biceps." James didn't expect this from Belle and started laughing really hard. Tears formed in his eyes. "Come on, James, I am not THAT funny!" This only caused him to laugh harder, and everyone else in the hall to stare at the potentially strange, new 'item' that was Belle and James.

**Written 12/4/08**

**Me: **Belle looked around nervously at all of the people staring at her and James. James wiped a tear from his eye and put his arm around Belle. "this looks the beginning of a beautiful partner ship." James leaned in close to Belle and whispered in her ear "With benefits." Belle pushed him to the side at stared into his eyes. "Perv!" Belle stormed off into the class room leaving James and all of the other people staring a little shocked. "REJECTED!" Someone yelled form the crowd. Everyone started laughing and went on their way.

**Botany: **Belle sat in the back, and James sat directly in front of her, the last open seat. The entire class she glared at the back of his perfectly gelled back hair on his head. She hoped that he would sense that she was watching him and she hated him with every ounce of her heart. The bell rung at she stormed out of class before James could talk to her. Belle walked to the cafeteria and did a quick sweep to try and find Chessie. She easily found her sitting talking to Craig at a table in the middle. She was laughing at something Craig had said when Belle walked up. "Hey Belle!" They chorused, Belle instantly gave Chessie a look and smiled at Craig and said "Later..."

Before Belle told her the James story she had to ask Chessie a question: "Ummm, are you and Craig like...together??" "WHAT! Noooooo! He like tackled me and told me i had to play nice...i mean i did break his nose...i should have been nicer. Sooo how is James??" Belle let out a low scream and crinckled her face. Chessie replied to her look by saying: "Ohhh, really? THAT bad?" "YES! He was like, lets hook up baby...it was so gross. First I had tried insulting him and he just laughed like it was the funniest thing he has ever heard! UG! He's, like, totally is disgusting...i don't i think i can survive with him being my partner!" Chessie replied "OMG! Tell me about it. I mean, Craig is nice and all, and your cousin....but he is definitly not as awesome as you." They broke out laughing and put Belle in a good mood for the rest of the day

**Me: **The bell rang and lunch was over. "Shall we go to dance?" Belle said in a happy tone "Lets go!" Chessie said standing up. Craig, Chessie and Belle headed over to the dance building when James called out to belle. "Belle!" Belle turned around and saw that it was James. She sigh and stopped for him. "Hey i've been looking for you for all of lunch." James said. Belle just rolled her eyes at him and the four started heading to dance again. Chessie and Belle headeded to the girls locker room and and Criag and James went to the boys. "Attention girls! Come get your dresses and shoes. Today we are learning the tango." As belle and Chessie picked up their dresses and shoes girls talked about their new partners. "I got Nick. who did you get?" "I got Josh. You know you got James?" "Yeah she's right over there." The girl pointed to Belle and her face turned a nice shade of pink. "Lucky!" Chessie and Belle turned quickly and headed back to their lockers. "looks like you've been promoted to movie star staus." Chessie said in a teasing tone. "I don't see whats soooo great about James." Belle said stepping into her short red dress. "Well he's good looking, charming, strong, a natural born leader. Shall i go on?" Chessie teased. Belle just groaned and pushed Chessie. "Ok ready to go?" Chessie said "Yep." Both Chessie and Belle as well as all of the other girls in the class wore a short red halter dress with tall black high heels. Chessie and belle walked into the dance room where Craig and James stood in tuxes. They were dressed like this in order to practice fitting in at a foraml setting where they would most likely have to blend in with other people. "Ok everone Find your partner." the dance teacher annouced.

**Botany:**Chessie winked at Belle as she removed Belle's death grip on her arm and walked over to Craig. Chessie smiled at Craig and they started talking as James came up and tapped Belle on the shoulder. She really was starting to think if only Chessie had been a slight bit faster...out of impulse she turned around, only to find herself face to face with James. "Alright! Everybody get in your dancing stance, boys; left hand on lower back, and that doesn't mean butt, it means lower back! and right hand firmly, but not chrushing, grasps your partners left hand. Girls...you know what to do, please do not kill your partner if he steps on your foot..." She glanced over at Chessie, who smiled back sweetly. "Here goes nothing..." James whispered under his breath and brought Belle closer into him and he rested his hand on her lower back...not any lower. Belle was instantly transfixed by the aroma that was James Bond. He smelled like he had just taken shower and brushed his teeth...always a good sign and great trait to find in a man. However Belle didn't forget what had happened earlier. She instantly tensed up as he took her hand, she turned to leave but he wouldn't let her. She glared at him, "Let me go." She said to him underneath her breath. "You and I know perfectly well that if you leave this class you instantly get brought down a grade point, do you really want that?" James whispered in her ear. The music started and she completely forgot that she was doing and stared at James trying to figure out why he cared if she left or not.

"OMG! OWWWWWW!" Chessie screamed. " Honestly Craig, how do you supose your going to 'woo'..." Cheesie used her fingers to air qoute woo. "any woman, when you step on her foot every other minute!" Craig was angry and replied. "Well maybe if you weren't trying to lead I might be able to actually dance...its your own fault Chessie!" "No its not! Its not my fault you have two left feet...and got beat up by a girl this morning! Oh who beat you Craig, ohhh yeah, now i remember. ME!" Chessie loaded that with fake sarcasim. Craig lunged at Chessie who tried to dodge but didn't move in time. The wrestled on the floor for a while until the bell rang and the teacher was able to stop the fight. At the end Chessie had a black eye and Craig's nose was bleeding again and on top of that had detention....

**Written 12/5/08**

**Me: **"Chessie! Jeez take a breath. All he did was step on your foot." Belle said walking with her friend to the locker room. Chessie made a face as she opened her locker. "Oh he had it coming. I didn't even say anything the first time he stepped on me! See I AM being nice." Belle nodded. For Chessie that was fair warning. "Soooooo" "So what?" Belle said "I saw that you were getting a little friendly with James." Chessie winked and giggle "Ugh i can't beleive i had to touch him! Plus all of the other girls were giving me the evil eye." "Thats just because their jealous." Chessie said stepping out of her dress. "I HATE James Bond!" Belle semi yelled "You can't really mean that. I'm your partner." Said a masculine voice. Both Belle and chessie look up at James who had a big smile on his face. The girls sounded a screamed together as they tryed to cover themselves. James laughed and turned around. Belle and Chessie rushed to put on shirts and pants. "What the F*** Are you doing in here?!?!? I'm going to murder you!" Belle screamed. "Well... I was wondering if you wanted to walk to out next class together." James said turning around to sneak a peek. "Oh you better not be turning around!" Chessie snarled. James went back to facing the wall. Once chessie and belle were dressed they body slammed James into the wall. "Hey ladies be gentle." James said "You're such a perv.!" Belle said. Chessie grabbed James' right arm and Belle grabbed his left. They started to lead him to the door when they heard a voice. "Hey James." All 3 turned and saw a tall girl with brown hair shutting her locker. "Hey Tina." Said James "Give me a call later. ok?" Said Tina while she flipped her hair. "Sure." "Ok thats it!" chessie said pulling James again. Tina winked at James as they left the locker room. James turned to Belle as soon as they were away from Tina. "You know you have a much better body then Tina. Trust me, I know." Belle was in shock...

**Botany: **Chessie seriously thought that was outta line, so she slapped James up-side the head! Belle shoved James against some lockers and stomped off. Chessie left go of his arm but looked at him for a minute. After she had pushed him a big wide smile warmed his face. "Whats your angle James. You think she wants her partner to see her half naked and compare her to another girl who you obviously SEEN naked....because she doesn't. She wants a partner that she can trust with her life. Who she can count on to always be there for her...even if it isn't related to the organization. You are the absolute worst partner. Thats why we wanted to be partners...because we trust eachother..." She snickered at James, shook her head and left. He is suuuch a womanizer, Chessie thought. She jogged to catch up to Belle.

"Where were you?" Belle asked Chessie later that night in Belle's dorm room. Belle's room-mate was generally hanging out in some random guys dorm until lights out. Belle's room had plain white walls. Everything else in the room was colorful, she had a hot pink lamp, a electric blue rug, a minty green bean bag and rainbow bedsheets. "Oh, i had to find out if Jessica really is dating Mike or not. I mean she knows i like him but i wanted to make sure she isn't. And she isn't...thank god!" Chessie replied. Belle was struggling over her calculas homework, it was way harder than she thought it was going to be. She was about to ask Chessie for help when she remembered that she was re-taking algebra....

**Me: **"someone save me from this math!" Belle complained. "Can I be your knight in shining armor?" Both Belle and Chessie looked up and saw James in the doorway. "Can you knock? I could have been naked!" Belle said in a bitter tone. "And? Nothing new there." "You Man whore!" Screamed Belle. Belle stood up and threw a punch. James having the quick reflexs that he does easly grabbed her wrist and pulled her close to him in a embrace. "Good news darling, I'm going to live nextdoor!." "But this is the girls dorm." Said Chessie who was reclining on her bed. "And?" "You're not a girl...unless your not telling us something." Both Belle and Chessie giggled. James' pride was wounded and Belle took advanatge of this by throwing him to the floor and pinning him. Belle was on top of James and he smiled "I love it when a girl is on top " "Eww Why is my parnter such a perv!?" Belle got off of James and went back to her desk. "Uhh James if i remember right weren't you supossed to call tina?" Chessie said thumbing through a magizine...

**Written 12/6/08**

**Botany: **"Ohhh, and the mini-Belle is here as well. I guess we have to wait til she is asleep..." James winked at Belle. Before Chessie could reply James spoke again. "Ohhh, yeah! Chessie isn't your partner Craig....He is my room-mate, so now Craig is also your next door neighbor...you can go hang out with him....now." "Oh totally, Oh wise one!" James' eyes lit up, that is until Chessie added:" Or i could just invite Craig over here and then we can supervise you! CRAIG!! Get your little butt over here!" Craig reluctantly walked over into Chessie and Belle's room. "Jesus Chessie! I am not you dog! You can't call me and have me come over...." Chessie, obviously wanted him to stay and so replied, throughly shocking Craig "Your right, I am sorry, Can you help me watch these two while they do homework?" "Sureeeee, I guess." Belle gave Chessie a warning look and said: "Umm, Chessie. WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" "Come on Belle, you and I both know you need help with math and i am obviously not the person. So please for the sake of both of us...take it." Belle, Craig and James were all shocked at what Chessie had just said. She turned around and started reading her magazine, Craig shut the door and sat on the ground leaning against the bed Chessie was on. Chessie threw a magazine at his head, with a grunt he picked it up and started reading it. Belle and James were still staring at Chessie with their mouths gaping open. "Will you two get started and stop staring at me?" Chessie said without looking up. Belle moved to her desk and pulled up another chair for James. She and James silently started working....

**Me:**"Ok so how do you think you can solve this problem?" James said pointing to a problem in the book. Belle looked at the problem and then looked to James and then back to the problem. "I don't knooooooooooooooooow!" Cryed Belle. She let her head fall on onto the book. Chessie looked up from her magizine and gave James a look that said "Go on comfort her." James looked at Belle. Her shirt was slightly lifted exposing a small part of her side. James smiled and poked her. She screamed and fell out of her chair side ways. James started laughing and chessie rolled her eyes. "Not really what i had in mind." She said to herself. Belle gave James the evil eye and picked her self up. "Ok thats it!" Belle walked to the door and opened it. "Leave." James looked at Chessie who just went back to reading not offering any help. James stood up and said "Fine I have somewhere to be anyway." "Whatever." James left and walked two doors down. Belle watched with some intrest. He knocked on the door and Tina opened it. "James you're late!" said Tina pulling James into her room. Right before he disappeared into her room he looked back at Belle and winked. Belle stood with her jaw on the floor. Quickly Belle turned and shut the door. "EWWW!!!!! You won't guess where James just went! And what he's probally doing!" Chessie turned the page and said "Went to Tina's room to do something dirty?" "How did you know?" "Oh i have my ways. Plus James isn't that hard to figure out." Finally Craig spoke up "Did you that James was supposed to meet Tina about a hour ago but stayed here to help you."...

**Botany:**Belle's eyes glazed over for a minute but then she gazed disgustingly at the door he had just disappeared into and said:"Well he was probably planning that. You know make her want him more." She shook her head. Chessie started wondering...what if....no that couldn't be it. Belle didn't deep down find James hot, did she????

**We learned a lot this chapter. Wait...no....maybe not. Well next Chapter you'll learn something for sure. Maybe why people act the way they do and more about the past. Oooooo **


	5. Zipline to death!

**Chatper 5! Get ready to fall out of your seat several times! This chapter is packed with drama, romance, anger, killing, showers, and twists and turns that will have you screaming at your computer screen. Sure people will think you're crazy but reading this will be worth it! Written 12/6/08**

**Me:****Skip forward a few weeks. Everything is the same James is being a perv, Belle is trying not to be taken advantage of, Chessie If fighting with Craig, and Craig is just trying to survive his partner.*******

James waited outside of the locker room for Belle and Chessie. Belle opened the door and sighed. Everyday it was the same with James. He would wait for her try to make a move and then go flirt with some other girl. "Come on James." Belle said not even looking at him. Belle walked into the Gym Chessie followed her and James behind her. Everyone was sitting on the floor of the gym looking at Mr. Redding. Belle,chessie, James, and Craig joined them. "Ok Everyone listen very cafefully to what i'm about to say. It's Mid-term time. This will make or break you. Your Mid-term will be done with your Partners. The test is to track down and kill whoever is in your folder." Mr. Redding started to pass out folders. "If you fail to kill your traget you WILL be dropped from the agency. If You are kill by your traget you are DEAD and don't have to worry about being dropped. This is a pass or fail Test. You will begin today and do not have to attened your other classes. The dead line is two days from now. You may begin."

**Botany: **Belle gulped, hard. Kill someone...some live person...take their life....scary.

They grabbed their files and started to leave, just as they were about to walk out Mr. Redding stopped Chessie and said he needed to talk to her, alone. Belle heard Chessie screaming something at Mr. Redding...then said something about Craig and how about he couldn't do this. Chessie ran out of the gym, crying. Craig rushed after her and Belle stood there shocked trying to figure out what had happened. James looked concerned, what had happened. He had never seen Chessie cry, although she had made plenty of people cry."Mr. Redding, what's going on with Chessie, what did you tell her?" Belle asked. "She is a freshman and therefore cannot do the mid-term test. She just can't. She isn't even emotionally ready, the teachers and I had a long conversation about this and she is going to be put immediately in her freshmen P.E. class."

**Me: **"Chessie is being put in a freshman class?! We're being separated even more?!" Belle said close to crying herself. "Just perfect!" Belle stormed past Mr. Redding and James to go find Chessie. Belle heard someone crying and started jogging towards the sound. Belle rounded the corner to see Chessie sitting on the ground with her face in her hands and Criag sitting next to her. "Chessie are you ok?" Belle said sitting next to Chessie. "It's just not fair! I'm more then ready to do the mid term." Belle placed her hand on chessie shoulder and she looked up. "Maybe it's not such a bad thing. Do you really want to kill someone?" Chessie avoided the question by saying "The point is that i COULD!" James came from around th corner with a folder in his hand. He knelt next to Belle and opened the folder. Belle looked it had two pics of men in about their 40's "If were going to make it back in time we need to leave now. It says they are in Italy." Said James. "Italy?!" Craig, Chessie, and Belle said together. "Is everyone getting to go somewhere cool?!" Chessie whined...

**Botany: **Craig replied: "No, I am going to Paris...all that smoke is gross." Chessie lost it and ran to her room. She cried for a good hour, then stopped and slept for a good five. When she woke up she had a plan that she was ready to execute no matter what the repercussions. Chessie took a shower, changed and went to see Belle and James before they left. She went to the library where they were. "Hey, sorry about earlier..." "Chessie, i am soo sorry! I feel so bad for you." Belle replied to Chessie. Chessie added, trying to avoid anyone feeling bad for her.. "Well i am gonna go get some dinner, wanna come." Belle was torn. She look at the folder then back at Chessie. Chessie knew that Belle couldn't and said: "Oh nevermind, your busy." Chessie walked off. "Omg, i didnt't just do that. She needs me..." Belle whined. James answered: "She is a tough girl, and i am sure she hasn't always been there for you. She'll be fine...."

**Me: **"But you're wrong, James. From the day I met Chessie we've always been there for each other. We've always..." Belle was cut off by James grabbing her shoulders and looking into her eyes. "Belle listen to me. We are about to go on mission where we can die. If you aren't in this 100% you're going to get hurt." James sounded very serious. "You need to leave Chessie here and come with me on this mission." Belle nodded she knew he was right. She gave Chessie a good bye look and waved. chessie stared back with a evil look in her eyes. "Just leave Chessie here? huh? Your taking Belle away and I don't think i will just sit here for that. oh no, James I won't." Chessie muttered to herslef in a half crazed state. (A/N Chessie's a little scary huh? lol)

**Botany: **Belle and James boarded the plane to Italy, Craig boarded a plane to Paris, where he would meet his new partner, and Chessie went to sleep...well at least tried to. James was whisking her best friend off to a foreign country, to kill a man and take her out to a romantic dinner and be her friend that is actually there for her because Chessie is too immature to be. Then Craig, someone Chessie had actually thought of as a brother, was in Paris meeting his awesome new partner who was way more capable of killing someone and more mature than Chessie. That was it! She was sick and tired of this, she hated whallowing in self pity, she got out of bed and wondered down the corridors of the dorms. Then suddenly she heard someone behind her. She froze and the figure stopped moving. "Why are you following me?" Chessie was tired of fighting, so she asked that in a hushed tone, so that she didn't wake anybody up. Especially not a teacher, she had listened to the footsteps, that was definetly not a teacher. She had memorized the sounds of their footsteps. This was a new one.....

**Me: **Chessie turned around to see a boy standing in front of her. He looked about a year or two younger then Chessie. Chessie eyed him. "What are you doing here? This is the girls dorm." The boy looked troubled as if he had something major on his mind. Chessie noticed this and a thought came to her. What if something had happpened to him? The boy was silent. "Are you ok? did something happen?" Chessie asked with some conern. "I'm here to see my brother." The boy mumbled looking scared and lost." "Who's your brother?" Chessie asked moving closer to the boy. " "James Bond." ..

**Botany:** "Oh! really?" The boy just nodded his head. He did look slightly like James, but she wasn't going to take her anger out on a scared little boy. "Sweetie, what do you need?" "Our mom died..." Said James' little brother. "Oh, honey! I am so sorry! Do you need me to tell James?" "No, i just...I just need to stay here tonight, can u show me where his room is?" "Yeah..." Chessie took the boy's hand, who was taller than her, but seemed like he need some help getting there. She showed him into James' room and turned off the lights as she left. She was so worried about the boy that she forgot about all her problems and went straight to sleep...

MEANWHILE!!!!!

**Me:**Belle stared out the window of the plane. James sat next to her sleeping. Belle was worried. She was worried about Chessie, Killing someone, and about having to take a shower in the same hotel that James would be in. She sighed and turned to James. How could he be so calm? Belle was tired maybe she should try and get to sleep. She had a big day ahead of her. She put her head resting on the wall of the plane and drifted into sleep. But then she woke to someone stroking her hair. She found herselve sleeping on James. She quickly sat up. "what the hell are you doing?" ...

**Botany: **"Oh crap! Sorry! I didn't mean to wake you up, i mean you looked so beautiful...and well, i don't know!" Belle stared at James for a minute, did he actually like her! Weird...

"Umm, well don't do that again..." James' arm was still around Belle's shoulder when the flight attendant walked by and said: "What a cute couple!" They smiled at her and as soon as she passed Belle threw James' am off of her.....

**Me: **"well that was awkward." James thought to himself "Attention we will be landing in Rome in 10 minutes." Said the pilot. Belle stretched and avoided eye contact will James.. James felt stupid that he had allowed him self to be caught stroking his partner. But thats all she was a partner... nothing more. Belle hadn't opened up to James at all. she never let him get close to her. "Well Maybe if you didn't hit on anything female maybe we could be closer partners or friends." Belle said reading James' mind. James stared at her like she had 4 heads. How the hell did she know what he was thinking? "James really you're my partner i know what you're thinking. and it's just sad that you can't do the same. You're supposed to be the best of the best right?"..

**Written on 12/13/08**

**Botany:**They had landed about three hours before and Belle needed to take a shower...and bad. James had taken one when they had landed while she channel surfed the TV, finding good movies but with subtitles, which she hated so she kept flipping. She was watching zorro when James came out with a towel around his waist...only a towel. "Hey, Belle...i was thinking do you want to grab some food after we complete the mission. Three opposing thoughts raced through her mind the first was. Oh crap the mission! Will i want to eat after i kill someone and omg, James is really ripped, but still an asshole.

Belle grabbed her clothes and shampoo and quickly ran to the shower and locked the door while James was making some coffee. She quickly undressed, turned on the shower and started shampooing her hair. She hadn't heard a sound, she was home-free. She blindly reached for a towel to wipe the soap out of her eyes. She reached and reached and finally she grabbed it. she threw it over the top and put conditoner in her hair. She washed it out and then it dawned on her. She didn't hear the towel hit, and when she first grabbed the towel it was somewhere where she had already grabbed at. She tried something, she reached for the towel on the rack and magically it appeared she quickly grabbed it and wrapped it around herself. "James...what are you doing?"

**Me:**Belle had water in her eyes as she asked again "James what are you doing in here?! No one answered and Belle turned off the water. She Covered herself with the shower curtain and peered out of the shower to see a man she didn't know dressed in black standing in front of her. The window to the bathroom was open. There was a moment of shock when nether one did anything. Belle came to her senses when the man pulled out a long sharp knife and lunged towards her. Belle's training kicked in and she grabbed the knife as if went dangerously close to her side. She let out a scream and slipped falling into the tub. The man didn't let go of the knife and fell forward also. The knife pluged into Belle's arm and she let out another scream as she wacked her head on the wall. She saw stars as she heard james pounding on the door.

**Botany:**She took the knife out of her arm, and tackled the man, in her towel. She quickly stabbed him in the leg and he yelled in pain but was able to pin her down and bang her head against the tub (since all hotels have that shower/tub thing). She was able to take a gun out of his back pocket as he held her down. He hit her head again on the tub and all she saw was black. She opened her eyes and there was pressure against them as she realized she was under water in the tub and the man was holding her down. This was it she thought tiredly, this is how my life is going to end. She was about to allow the want of sleep to over-come her when she saw a figure grab the man in black and throw him down, but she just closed her eyes....

**Me:**James kicked the man repeatably. the man reached for the gun on the ground. He picked it up and James grabbed his hand. A shot went off and went into the wall above Belle's unmoving body. The man and James struggled and slowly James turned the gun on the man. There was a second of hesitation. James was about to kill a man. He looked to Belle he had to save her. and he couldn't just let this man get away with what he had done to her. James took a breath and pulled the trigger...

**Botany: **James stared down at what he had just done for a split second before he grabbed Belle out of the tub and carried her to the couch. He tried CPR on her, and after a couple of minutes he could hear her heart beat again, although very, very faint. One good thing that had come out of this was that they had just killed the man they were supposed to, because he had come to them....

**Me:**But why and how did he know where they were? And most likely that meant his partner knew as much as the man he had just killed. James stood up and looked around the room. He heard heard a click behind him. James turned to see a man standing in the door way pointing a gun at him. "So your the one who was sent here to kill my brother and I?!" The man yelled James was silent as he was trying to figure out what to do. Belle was still on the couch her chest was going up and down slowly. She wasn't going to be of any help. "Move your ass to the bathroom! When i shoot you it's going to make a mess and who is going to clean that up!?" James Gave the man a look. Was he serious ? A bad guy who had enough sense not to make a mess for someone to clean up. James slowly moved to where the bathroom was. He stood in the doorway as the man pointed a guy at him. "Let me tell you something my boy..." The man droned on and on about the past and stupid things. This gave James time to think. "If i die who will save Belle? What if he shoots her after me? Oh my God Chessie was right I am a bad Partner!" James thought to him self. "...So my boy thats why you should have never taken this mission. Good bye..." James Shut his eyes as the man was about to pull the instead of hearing a bang he heard a snap. James opened his eyes to see Belle let the man's body slip from her hands to the floor. She had snapped the man's neck. Belle looked at the man and then at James. The room was spining for belle. She held her head and fell forward. James lunged forward to catch her. He picked her up and stepped over the man's body. James put her on the couch once again he was about to cover her with a blanket when he noticed that she was bleeding. James quickly knelt down and ripped off a piece of his shirt and tied it around Belle's arm...

**Botany: **Belle slept for 2 days and James was awake the entire time.

***Meanwhile***

Craig got off the plane and went to the coffee shop where he would meet his partner....

**ME: **Craig sat in Paris. He looked at his folder he saw what his new partner looked like. she was a far cry from Chessie back at school. Plus her name was "Sexier" (sorry Botany) "Danielle..." Her name rolled off of Craig's toungue. He was excited maybe this time his partner wouldn't try to kill him at every turn. "Excuse me are you Criag?" Said a female voice. Criag looked up and saw Danielle for the first time. Her image burned into his eyes. She was tall about 5' 8'' had picture perfect long brunette hair that waved slightly in the wind even thou there didn't seem to be any. But the thing that Craig noticed the most besides the fact that she had a AWESOME body was that she had Dark blue eyes that no man could take their eyes off of....

**Botany: **"Yeahhhhh..." Craig got up from his chair at the little cafe where they had agreed to meet. He was just 4 inches taller than her. This girl looked like a model, but not the kind anoxeric kind. If Danielle was a model she would start a whole new movement in the world where every woman would try to look like her. Yeah...she was that hot.

"Oh, so you want to go some where more...private?" She rolled her eyes and smiled a nice, genuine smile at him. She did that gesture as if to say, just go along with, sorry it has to be so...out there. So Craig was slightly, well tounge tied. And Craig did something no self respecting spy should do. He recited a pick up line. "Hey, do you believe in love at first sight or should i walk by again..." A very confuzed look was given to him from Danielle "Um, is that a mirror in your pants, or do i just see myself in them..." A gasp escaped from the elderly ladies around them....

**Me: **Danielle was amused by Craig. She had plenty of guys hit on her ALL the time but no one used such crappy lines. Danielle looked Craig up and down and mentally shrugged he was her partner what could it hurt to flirt slightly? Danielle opened her mouth to speak an shut up Craig's pick up lines. "Umm anyway....You know who we're after?" Craig shut his mouth he had kinda forgotten about the mission. but he needed to foucus otherwise he would be kicked out of the agency and wouldn't get to work with his insanely hot partner. "Right ok we're after Tucker Parker and Adam Rains. They are often spotted leaving their favorite Cafe one block from here. Best chance to make the kill is a sniper shot from the building across the street." Danielle was impressed and she stopped seeing Craig and a slightly retarded boy to a Agent who knew what he were doing."Right. I have The guns on the Roof we need to hurry if we're going to make it in time." Danielle and Craig started walking with some speed to the building...

**Bontany:** They walked quickly side by side. It was a comfortable silence between them while they walked. They made it to the top of the building that looked down the building where the two men were. They both put on black leather gloves: Craig set up the sniper and Danielle set up the zip line. Craig couldn't help but wish that it was Chessie who was there. She would triple check whatever he did, and she would laugh at his joke about how little kid like that their get away was a zip line. He targeted in on his 1st target took a deep breath and released he quickly lined up again and shot the other man before anyone had noticed. The bullets moved into the room at about the same time thanks to Craig's very good eye.

He watched as the bullet pierced the men's skin, not because he wanted to but because he couldn't pull his eyes away. He put two little ticks in his mind of all the men he had killed. This was only the start he thought. He followed behind Danielle and zip lined out of the building. He had that adreniline rush that only being a spy could give him.

***Meanwhile***

Chessie woke up and looked over to Belle's bed only to remember that she wasn't there...she was with James. Then she instantly remembered that little boy was in his room. All night, all alone....

**Me:** Chessie looked up at the hello kitty clock that was on Belle's wall. It was 1 in the afternoon. she only hoped that the boy was still sleeping. She walked out into the hall way in her PJ's not caring who gave her weird looks. Chessie knocked on James' room's door. There was no awnser. She knocked again. Still nothing... Slowly she turned the knob and peaked into the room. It was empty. Chessie walked in. "Hello? Is anyone here?" Chessie called. "Why are you in my room?" Chessie turned around to see James standing in the door way. He looked like he hadn't eatten or slept in days. Chessie was slightly shocked "What happened? Are you ok? Where's Belle?".....

**Bonatny: ** James just glared at her and said "In the infirmary, can you leave now?" Chessie didn't need James to ask her, she was already out the door before he could even ask. She ran like she had never run before. She swung open the doors of the infirmary and found Belle on a bed. She looked about 10 lbs lighter. Her eyes had dark rings aroung them and she looked far too pale to be alive. And lastly her arm had a thick bandage around it where she could just see a slight hint of blood seeping out. She stared there shocked and started crying....well to be specific balling.....

**Me: **Chessie sat next to Belle's bed. Hours past while Chessie mummbled into one of Belle's hand which she was holding "What happened? What went wrong? Why didn't James help you?." Belle slowly opened her eyes. Things were pretty fuzzy for her but she was feeling better. "Chessie?" Chessie looked up at Belle's face and smilied. "You're awake!" Chessie said hugging Belle. "What's going on? Where am I?" "You're back at school. You got hurt on the mid-term." Belle sat up slowly. She cringed in pain as she used her arm. "That man stabbed me! and tried to drown me!" Suddenly everything came back to her. The shower, the man in black, getting stabbed, and yes even snapping a man's neck. "I...I...Killed a man." Belle said with some disgust. "To save me." James said walking into the room. He looked like he had taken a shower and maybe gotten a hour of sleep. He still had bags under his eyes and all in all looked less perfect then he normally did. "How are you feeling?" Asked James....

**Botany: **James had let a man stab her and almost get drowned. "She is fine and will be better if she gets some rest, doctors orders." Chessie told James curtly. James looked tired, very, very tired and also looked as if he had a look of caring in his eyes but Chessie overlooked this look. And she would for the rest of her life. Then Craig burst threw open the door, with his new partner at his side and went over to Belle's other side (remember he is her cousin) "Are you ok?" Craig asked Belle but looked at Chessie who was glaring at his new partner up and down. "Wow, you all seem alot more worried than i think i look." Belle said. James was silently in the corner glad that Chessie was distracted so that he could stay. Belle slowly drifted off to sleep and Craig had agreed to stay with Belle so that Chessie could get some food and change out of her jammies.

**Me: **Chessie left and James eyed Danielle who was slightly out of place. She was standing looking out the window. James felt bad about thinking this with his partner on her death bed but Danielle was HOT! He looked her up and down and she noticed. "My name is Danielle." She said in a somehow flirtly tone. Danielle eyed James back. Craig watched with a look of Jealously. James and Danielle would surely become the next hot couple at school. But he didn't have time to think about that. Belle had been hurt and she would be the only girl on his mind right now no matter what. "You look really tired. Are you ok?" Danielle said moving close to James. She brushed some of his hair back and looked into his eyes. "Is she flirting with me?!" James thought. Then james Got angry even if she didn't know who anyone was it was clear that someone he was close to was really hurt and she was flirting with him? "I'm Fine!" James said shoving her hand away. He turned to Craig "Will you be ok with her? I think i need some sleep." "Yeah sure go ahead." James walked past Danielle and out the door....

**Botany: **James stomped to his room and started screaming...er grunting (u know since guys can't scream or w/e). Then there was a knock at his door. He gathered himself together and answered it. Danielle sauntered in. "Hey, sorry about that. But you really don't need to get your panties in such a twist, i mean that girl is fine. It looks like Craig and that one girl have it all under control..." Danielle started fingering the buttons on his shirt. "Anyway, your James Bond. The James Bond. The legend, the man..." She looked him up and down. She started un-buttoning his shirt. James was meanwhile thinking of Belle and that he wished that Danielle was Belle and well that Danielle was um...HOT!

***MEANWHILE***

Chessie went down to the caferteria, still in her PJs and ate some cereal. She walked upstairs to change. She was thinking about what had happened in the Infirmary. She had been really cruel to James. He probably had done all he could for her, and she hadn't come home in a body bag, the thought made Chessie shiver. She went over to James' room and creaked the door open silently. She saw more than she needed to. But must importantly she saw dark brown hair that belonged on a model.

**Me: **"WTF Are you two doing?" Chessie Said barging into James' room. Danielle had moved James on to his bed and was on top of him with her shirt off. (*gasp i know try not to be 2 scared.) Both James and Danielle looked up. James quickly lifted Danielle off of him and put her to the side. "James...James How could you do this to Belle?" Chessie sounding mad but also very sad and disappointed. "We aren't going out." James said trying to defend himself while he buttoned up his shirt. "Who cares about that? She's your partner and she need you right now! But instead of being with her you're with some hussy!" "Hey!" Danielle chimed in. Both James and Chessie stared at her. "You're not in control of me Chessie! Both of you get out!" James yelled grabbing both Danielle and Chessie's arms. He slammed the door and retreated to his bed. He felt bad. He knew Chessie was right and just what the hell was Danielle doing? He was confused and all of it was just a little too much to handle after everything.

**Botany: *****Fast Forward to the end of the year***

Chessie lay in her favorite PJs, the black and white checkered ones wearing her favorite T-shirt which said "come to the dark side, we have cookies" and was even listening to her favorite song on her Ipod (Supermassive Black Hole). And yet she was still hopelessly depressed. It was the end of year test and of course she was allowed to return home but since her parents where in Ethiopia she would have to wait another week until the entire senior class was back. Which she wasn't looking to forward to. She and Belle had had another fight, one of many, about James, as always. Belle didn't believe Chessie when she told her she saw James making out with Danielle. So they had stopped talking for almost 6 months, most of which was pure torture for Chessie because the entire freshman class hated her because she was so good. Of course Craig didn't believe her either and had ended up dating the hag...whoops Danielle. So Chessie spent most of her time in her room, studying which did wonders for her grade. And Belle spent most of her time with James and Craig spent ALL his time with Danielle.

It had been 5 days already and they were supposed to show up and minute now. Chessie had already packed her bags and simply had to pack the blanket she used last night and throw on a sweater. Also unfortunetly Chessie's fashion choices had also suffered, mainly consisting of PJs and sweats while Belle's had...well slut-ified.

She heard James walk to his room...by himself.

**Me: **"Well that's unusual the great James Bond and his little girlfriend are apart? I wonder what happened." Chessie got up slowly from her bed. If she wasn't so damn bored and lonely she would never talk to James. She had grown a deep hate for him that no words could describe. she threw her i pod to her bed and shuffeled out the door. She peered into James' room. He seemed flustered he was shoving things into his suit case like crazy. Chessie became cruious. What was going on? Where was Belle. Chessie pushed James' door open and walked inside. "James...Whats the matter?" James turned around sharply. He stared at Chessie for a moment and went back to what he was doing without saying a word. Chessie was somewhat startled. "So...I guess that means you passed your final. Finally a real 00 now huh?" Chessie said trying to get something out of James. James stopped moving. "Thats it! Something's wrong isn't it?"Chessie moved closer to James "What happened?" Chessie placed her hand on his arm. He threw it off. "Is belle ok? Tell me what happened?" "You want to know what happened?!" James yelled. Chessie backed up slightly "Well what!?" "Belle is...Belle is....Belle got shot!"

"What happened?! is she ok?" Chessie asked in a concerned tone. James ignored her and continued on "She got shot because of me. It's my fault. I hesiatied. You see there we were in the middle of a enemy zone we had just killed our traget and the alarms were going off. A boy about 11 years old saw us and he had a gun. He couldn't be let go. It was either him or us. Both the boy and I pointed our guns at one another. He was going to shoot me if i didn't shoot him. I hesiated, he fired, Belle stepped in front of me and shot him while getting shot herself. She put my life in ahead of hers." Chessie was shocked in so many ways....

**Botany: **"What?" Chessie finally squeaked. Tears had started welling in her eyes and she had forgotten all that had happened in the last 7 months. All the lies and hurt she had felt, and she did what all good spies do. She sucked it up. Her parents picked her up approximately and hour later, and she forced them to drive her to the hospital where Belle was. There Chessie sat for 3 months waiting and hoping for Belle to wake up. She had an appartment that her parents had rented her a couple of blocks away but she could never sleep for very long because what haunted her mind was what the doctor had said to Belle's parents....she will never be the same.

***Flash Back Ends***

**What twists and turns! Who saw any of that coming? So lets look back at what we learned... James actually cares for Belle. Belle got very hurt on the last mission and would nevere be the same. (think about that and why she acts the way she does. It'll come back later on.) Chessie was deeply hurt by James and has a hate for him. Craig Actually is a good agent and got to go out with a really hot slut. Botany and I were had to cut this flash back short for it was going on forever! but it was really fun to write and I think fun to read. If there are any parts that don't make to much sense with ask a question in the comment box or just ignore and get on with life. And ERIK you MUST write a review. please! it won't kill u.**


	6. Character bios

**Hey people on the internet! This is not the next chapter because Botany is lagging with writing and since i can't write more till she does I wrote this for fun. Enjoy some facts about your fave guy or girl in the story. Let me know what you think about their songs. Some thought was actually put into most of them. *wink**

**Bio's for the characters of The Bond Brothers**

James Bond

Name- James Bond

Age- 21 (lol)

Height- 5' 9''(?)

Occupation- British spy

Main love interests- Belle and Danielle (oooo love triangle...kinda)

Hobbies- Sleeping with Women and assassinating people

Song- Womanizer by Britney Spears

Favorite drink- Martini

Famous quote- "The name's Bond, James bond."

Jack bond

Name- Jack Bond

Age- 17

Height- 5' 9'' (lets just say he is)

Occupation- Student, part time agent, and Being James' Younger twin brother.

Main love interest- Chessie

Hobbies- Annoying James

Song- When I Grow Up by the pussycat dolls

Favorite drink- Coffee (See how grown up he is?)

Famous quote- "HEY CHESSIE!!!!....."

Chessie

Name- Chessie _____

Age- 18

Height- 5' 6'' (i think...)

Occupation- Former agent/ day care worker

Main love interest- Daniel and Jack

Hobbies- Hurting and manipulating people

Song- If I were a Boy by Beyonce

Favorite drink- Chai tea latte (=) lol)

Famous quote- "JESUS CHRIST! DO I GET ABSOLUTELY NO PRIVACY IN THIS HOUSE?!!?"

Belle

Name- Belle ____

Age- 21

Height- 5' 2 1/2"

Occupation- Former Agent/ Child care worker

Main love interest- James Bond

Hobbies- Watching soaps

Song- Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne

Favorite drink- Diet coke

Famous quote- "Why is partner such a perv?!"

Craig

Name- Craig ____

Age- 21

Height- 6'

Occupation- British Spy

Main love interest- Danielle

Hobbies- Figuring out ways to get back at chessie for all the pain she put him through.

Song- Nice guys finish last by Green Day

Favorite drink- ????

Famous quote- "Is that a mirror in your pants or do i just see myself in them?"

Danielle

Name- Danielle Hotstuff (oh yeah i just made that up!)

Age- 21

Height- 5' 8''

Occupation- Agent/ model

Main love interest- James and Craig

Hobbies- Sleeping with Guys and looking Hot

Song- Fergalicious by Fergie

Favorite drink- ???

Famous quote- she doesn't talk much....


	7. HOLY CRAP!

**Chapter 6 written 12/23/08 OMG This is the very last chapter! Who saw that coming?! And if you thought the last chapter was crazy be prepared to have multiply heart attacks! ENJOY and thanks for reading. P.S. HA ha Erik I fooled you! Have no idea what I'm saying? You soon will…..*Evil laugh**

**Me: *****Back to the dinner party******

"So yeah that's pretty much what happened." Chessie looked at Jack who looked like he was in shock. He had no idea so many things had happened before he came into the picture. But it did explain a lot. James felt like he had betrayed Belle so he was trying to make up for it now. Belle had been seriously hurt and that probally messed her up somehow. And Chessie...poor Chessie she was left behind. Jack looked at Chessie she seemed a little easier to understand. "Ummm...Chessie...." Jack asked his voice slightly shaky. "What is it?" "You never told me about the First and only mission." Chessie looked at Jack "Ha well i don't know any details. I never went on it."

"What? but James said... and Belle..." "Confused? I was never let on the mission that James and Belle went on. I was too young, remember?" Jack looked confused "Well then why aren't you at the agency?" "That is a secret." Chessie said smiling placing her fingers on Jacks lips.

**Botany: **They walked back inside but Chessie was dead tired and decided to go home. Except the only way to get home was to run...and that was so not an option since she was wearing heels and a dress. But Chessie was prepared for this, and took out of her bag, which was in the car a pair of shorts and a pair of running shoes. She looked at her dress and then, with a small glint of sadness in her eyes ripped it so that it was a the lenth of a shirt. She left the bottom half of her dress and heels in the trunk of James' car. She secretly wished that

**Me: **She only wished that maybe Jack, or Belle was with her. She was alone and she hated it. She began to jog and her mind wondered.

****meanwhile back at the party.*******

Belle and James were still dancing. Jack was watching them. It looked like his brother actually felt something for Belle but then again who could really tell? After Jack looked around for Chessie he had an idea that would be fun for him and tick off his brother. A slow romantic dance came on. (maybe time after time. I was just listening to that. lol) Jack strolled up to the couple that was Belle and James. Belle was close to James and her head was on his shoulder. Jack tapped her on the shoulder. They stopped and Belle lifted her head. James stared at jack with the evil eye. Jack offtered his hand and said "Can i have this dance?" Belle giggle and looked to James who tried to smile. "Ok sure." Belle took Jack's hand....

**Botany: **

They danced and Jack could see almost a part of what Belle had once been. She, at least for a momen,t didn't have a care in the world. The smile on her face was so infectious he was grinning like an idiot. Maybe Belle was exactly what James had needed, she was the person he could confide in and trust and she would be the one to make sure he wasn't all wound up tight, but now it was different. Belle was different. Jack knew the second the song stopped she would practically leap into James' arms, since he was her security blanket. She wasn't the independent person she was before that mission.

**Me: **Had her injuries scared her so emotionally? It would seem so. Something in her mind had snapped taking away everything she once was and could be. It had trapped her in this child like emotionally unstable state. Maybe just maybe James could help her and she could help him. And just like that the song was over and the couple came to halt. Just as Jack had predicted as soon as James was in arm's reach Belle was clinging to him. As if she was afraid that she would lose him. "Thanks for the dance Jack. But where's Chessie?" Belle said looking around for her friend. Jack and james began to look around also. Where was chessie? "We should look for her" James said letting go of Belle's arm. "Meet back here in 10 minutes." The three of them split up and went different ways. Jack headed out of the hotel to the car. there he saw chessie's ripped dress and heels. He grabbed the bit of ripped dress and headed back inside...

**Botany: **My guess is she ran back home." Jack said after Belle and James met him. "Oh great! why didn't she tell anyone! She can be kinda selfish sometimes.." Said Belle, who couldn't even say that Chessie is selfish, but only 'kinda.' "Alright let's get back in the car and drive home." James said and they all piled back into the car.

The car headlights seemed to search the front of the house as James pulled into the drive-way.

The light was on in Chessie's room. They all got out of the sore and tired and Belle went to Chessie's room...

**Me: **

Belle opened Chessie's door without knocking or really thinking. "Chessie...." Belle walked into her room and looked around. It was empty but she saw a note on bed. Belle picked it up and read the name _James_ that was printed on the outside. Belle eyed the note and quickly turned around to go find James. "James..." Belle called. Both Jack and James appeared. "This was on chessie's bed. It 's adressed to you." "Me?" Belle handed him the note. He opened it and read it quickly. His face showed no ' eyes glanced to each of the faces that were staring holes in him. "Well what did it say!" Jack asked impatiently. James looked conflicted. "It umm...Chessie has...." James hesitated "Well What!?" Jack said moving forward to grab the note from his brother's hand. James just let me take and and Jack quickly read it. Jack's face also fell. He looked up to James and then to Belle. "I had forgotten." Jack said quietly. "Forgotten what?" Belle asked "What's going on?" Both Jack and James exchanged a grave look. James spoke "Well Belle, looks like it's time to go for a drive." Jack's head snapped up "You're really going through with it!?" James glared at his brother "It is my mission for Queen and country." "The mission? have we found the bad guys?" Belle asked clearly still lost. "Come on" James said Grabbing Belle's hand pulling her out the door and shoving her into the car's seat. Once again the 3 piled into the 2 seater and sped off down the road until the came to a old building that looked like it hadn't been used in years. "Where are we?" Belle asked looking around...

**Botany: **Jack, was mad...well actually he was pissed at his brother. But also he was scared. Did his brother really have no conscious. Would he actually...could he? Jack had forgotten all about the mission, what it had entailed the second he looked at Chessie, and seen how happy Belle and James were together. He actually felt as if he had found some sense of home in a way, far better of the one he had a school. School seemed light years away from him. All those tests which had seemed as if they could break his life in half, seemed like dandelions in the wind compared to the decision he had to make. He was thinking so many questions, but the one he kept asking himself was; Will i risk my future career and my brother for a girl I am not sure loves me or vice versa?

**Me: **James got out of the car and jack slowly got off of Belle's lap. James pushed his brother out of the way and yanked Belle out of the car. "OW" Belle cried but James paid no attention. He just held her arm tightly dragging her along. She was still wearing her long dress with heels and was stumbling over herself. Jack meanwhile looked deep in thought as James stopped abruptly and half shoved half threw Belle to him. He caught her as she stumbled. James removed a gun from his jacket and slowly checked it. Jack tightened his grip on Belle not because he was afraid she would run but because he was so nervous. "A gun? what are we doing?" Belle said with a edge in her voice. James ignored her and once again grabbed her upper arm. "Get yours out. you'll need it." James said to Jack. "What about me?" Belle said still sounding somewhat afraid and confused. James just began to walk pulling Belle violently with him. Then they came to a door James opened it and all 3 walked in to see. Chessie tied in a chair gagged with Daniel, Craig, and Danielle standing beside her.

**Botany: **Belle was confused...very VERY confused...WHAT THE HELL WAS GOING ON?!?!?! Belle cussed in her head, but still threw a hand over her mouth. Jack quickly restrained it back down, for a 17 year old he sure was strong...

Belle glanced over at Chessie. Chessie was scared and almost lifeless. Belle had never seen her so dead looking in her life. She looked underneath that and saw a trace, and when i say a trace I mean a very small, small part, of anger...very angry. Craig (remember he is her cousin!) looked apologetically at Belle but then was promptly smacked across the chest by Danielle...nothing could escape her volture eyes, whether it had to do with a mission or a Prada bag, absolutely nothing got by. Jack was thoughtful again, and James had his jaw set as he pulled Belle, once again, away from Jack sat her in a chair and gagged her again just like Chessie. That was when she saw the small circular mark on Chessie arm, like a needle had been stuck in, with a drug that was more than likely to tranquilizer her. This meant, by the look of the mark, which had been administered around an hour ago, that she had an hour to waste before she could even consider Chessie back up. Wow, Belle thought to herself, all those classes really did help...

**Me: **James Began to speak "What are they doing here?" James waved his gun at Danielle and Craig. Daniel smiled he reached and grabbed Danielle's waist and pulled her close to his side. "We just wanted to see the great James Bond at work. Isn't that right Danielle." Danielle smiled a seductive smile and moved close to James. "Yeah" Danielle said tracing her finger over Jame's Chest. "You can't do this!" Jack suddenly yelled. everyone jumped slightly "Can't you see they aren't a danger! They don't need to be gotten rid of!" Danielle laughed "A danger? I don't know what you think is going on but these women are only a danger to them selves. They've been out of the game so long i bet if they even tried to defend them selves they'd throw out their backs or something." Belle's eyes narrowed and Chessie still seemed dazed. "Besides..."Danielle continued "Thats not why were here. We all have our own little reasons i guess. Like For Craig this little brat here..." She pointed to Chessie "Caused him a lot of pain in school and he just wants to get even. And As for Belle she was quite a inconvenience for me. She Kept me from James for quite a while. Huh James isn't that right?" Danielle began to stroke his cheek "And then even when he did give in he always felt so guilty. It took out a lot of the fun for me. So you see Belle also must die. Because no one can be forgiven for inconveniencing me!" Jack stared at her. She was really self centered. she couldn't actually mean that she was going to kill belle because she wanted to go out with James when Belle had been. Right?....

**Botany: **Danielle cracked a disgustingly fake laugh, the kind that those blond cheerleaders often laughed when around football players....however in this instance Danielle was the cheerleader and James was the quarterback she was trying to impress.  
Once Jack saw Chessie sitting there he instantly knew that he might actually like her...alot. Jack decided that he was going to save Chessie and Belle. Belle had been hurt enough by James and Jack no longer cared about James since he decided to complete this mission. He was going to figure out a way to get them to escape.  
Daniel and Criag were obviously 'charmed' by Danielle and Danielle obviously wanted James and was using both Daniel and Criag in order to get him. All Jack had to do was expose Danielle for the slut that she was, and hopefully turn Daniel and Craig on her and therefore letting them escape in the process. However what he was going to do with James was completely unsolved. James was better than him...far better. There was no way he could possibly take him one-on-one and his own conscience wouldn't let him shoot his own brother (even though his brother would know what was about to happen and duck).  
However Jack, in no way expected what happened next, and it all started with Chessie's eyes blazing with anger glaring straight at Jack.........

**Me:**

Chessie glared at Jack her eyes full of anger and urgency. Jack and Chessie made eye contact and it looked as if Chessie was trying to tell him something. Her eyes flicked to Belle and then back to Jack. She was trying to call attention to Belle. Jack looked quickly at her. Her foot was tapping quietly and was pointing in the direction of Danielle. Jack quickly looked back to Chessie and then looked to Danielle and then back to chessie. He lifted his eyebrows slowly. Chessie shut and opened her eyes slowly. Giving Jack a silent conformation. Then Chessie looked at the gun he was holding and then to Danielle. Jack caught on instantly. Jack also looked to Danielle. She was still hanging on James who was remaining silent. Chessie and Jack reconnected their eye contact. Jack sliently got his gun ready. He wasn't quite sure what was about to go down. But he knew that he was supposed to shoot Danielle and hope that Chessie and Belle had some kind of plan. Jack's heart started pounding in his chest as he waited for Chessie to give him the go ahead. And then there it was Chessie winked at him. Jack quickly raised his gun and pulled the trigger. Sending a bullet into Danielle's head. She fell back with thud and Both Belle and Chessie jumped from their chairs. Before anyone could react Chessie had Craig locked in her arms. Belle had done the same to Daniel. Now only James stood free...

**Botany: **James already flipped his gun out and was pointing it at Belle. Belle froze up, Chessie started seeing the tears welling up in her eyes, and would have said something if James didn't have a gun. Belle slowly grabbed the gun out of her back pocket, there was a certain new edge in her eyes to Jack, but an old one to Chessie. A small smile began to spread to across Belle's lips, however there was a slight sadness to her eyes as she pulled the gun behind her back and found the trigger.  
It was all so fast when it happened, Daniel had Chessie on the ground and had pulled his gun out and was starting to pull the trigger. James had spun around and shot Daniel in the leg. Daniel let out a scream of pain. Chessie was still staring at Daniel, the man she had once dated up until he kidnapped her. Belle threw Craig at Jack and ran to James smiling and hugged him. Instantly he relaxed and a smile spread across his face...

**Me: **Belle began to giggle slightly. "Is everyone ok?" Daniel groaned, Jack was in shock, Chessie gave a thumbs up and James bent down to kiss Belle. "Will someone tell me what the hell is going on here?!" Jack yelled in utter confusion. Chessie, belle and James looked at each other and started laughing. "Someone should tell him." James said. "Tell me what?" Jack asked. Then Chessie spoke up and moved to Jack to place her hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry honey but whatever you think you know is all a act. Belle and I weren't the targets Daniel and Danielle were. They've been selling secrets to enemy nations. But you see it's hard to get a hole of Danielle. But it became easier once we realized that she would take her self out of hiding for James, and a little bit of revenge. That whore really was shallow." Chessie shook her head "So then no one was actually kidnapped?" Jack asked still a little confused. "Ha like we'd be kidnapped!" Belle exclaimed. She was completely different. She had the confidence that jack had heard of in the story Chessie had told him earlier that night. She seemed normal in fact she seemed stronger then normal. "The only thing i don't get is why Craig is here." chessie said...

**Botany: **Craig got up from the ground since he tripped over Jack's foot: "Ohh, um…were you guys aware that Danielle is, REALLY hot...and well I am a guy...and she was extremely HOT!" Chessie stared at Craig for a minute and then burst out laughing. "Seriously Craig, i know you are shallow but you can't be THAT shallow..." Everyone looked between Craig and Chessie for a minute. Craig finally broke the silence and said: "Well I am working for the Bureau... so they decided to check up on Belle and Chessie, and sent me since it would be easier since i know them. Basically from my assement I think your 'suspension' from the Bureau is now null and void... and i believe from that little show of heroism I believe I can get an early certificate for Jack here."  
WHAT NOW!?!?!?!

**Me: **"I'm getting to be a agent early?!" Jack said so excited he was almost jumping up and down. Everyone laughed again and then remembered Daniel who was bleeding to death on the floor. "What should we do about him?" Chessie asked turning away in disgust. Belle read the anger on Chessie's face and said "I'll take care of him. No worries." Belle Winked and James started moving everyone out of the room leaving Just Belle, Daniel, and a dead Danielle. "Is it ok to leave Belle?" Jack asked as James pushed him out the door. "She'll be fine." James said not even looking back. Belle crouched next to daniel's head making sure not to get any blood on her dress. Daniel looked at her with pleading eyes. "You see Daniel you made a few mistakes. First off you fell for that whore Danielle. Then you sold our nation's secrets. But the biggest's mistake of all was getting close to Chessie who is my very best of friends. You hurt her and I'm just going to have to hurt you." Belle stood up and shot her gun once. "It's good to be back." Belle said walking out the door to join her friends.

***EPILOGUE***

Chessie walked into the living room with a big bowl of popcorn. James and Belle were already snuggles up on the couch and Belle had the remote and was turning the channel to 'One Life To Live' , their favorite soap opera. Chessie sat down on the other couch opposite of Belle and James. "Hey, can I have some of that popcorn?" Asked James. Chessie took a handful and threw it at him without even looking. Belle cracked up laughing at James face and so did Chessie. Jack jumped up over the side of the couch and sat down next to Chessie...and the popcorn. "Did I miss anything?" Jack asked as he stuffed his mouth with popcorn. "It hasn't even started" Belle informed him. Then the opening credits started and the familiar faces of the characters flashed onto the screen. "BEEEEEP, BEEEEEP." All four of them collectively groaned as James answered his phone. "Yes, yes...we understand. We will leave right now." James hung up the phone. "Jack don't forget to Tivo it this time!" James warned Jack as he and Belle went off to grab the mission 'stuff' and Chessie helped Jack with the Tivo....

**Was that not scary? I bet you didn't see any of that coming! Huh? It's ok you can tell the truth. Anyway this was crazy fun to write. Thanks to all who read! We love you! *wink**


End file.
